1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for simultaneously performing a Television (TV) reception function and a calling function in a mobile phone capable of supporting two or more communication services.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mobile phone supporting Personal Communications Service (PCS) technology, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) technology and Global Positioning System (GPS) is called a “tri-mode phone,” and can provide a mobile communication service in different modes.
In the tri-mode phone, currently available communication services are classified into a CDMA service having a frequency band of 824 MHz to 894 MHz, a GPS service having a frequency band of 1575.42 MHz, and a PCS service having a frequency band of 1851 MHz to 1989 MHz. A transceiver circuit is included in the tri-mode phone to provide these services.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating an example of a transceiver circuit of a conventional tri-mode phone, which separates a GPS signal and a CDMA signal using a diplexer. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the transceiver circuit of a tri-mode phone supporting the CDMA, GPS and PCS services includes first and second GPS band filters 1a and 1b for filtering a GPS band frequency, a GPS band low-nose-amplifier 2 for amplifying the filtered GPS band frequency, a GPS band frequency-down mixer 3, a digital demodulation Integrated Circuit (IC) 4 for reception, a duplexer 5 for separation of a transmission signal and a reception signal, a CDMA band low-noise amplifier 6, a CDMA reception band filter 7, a CDMA band frequency-down mixer 8, a phase locked loop (PLL) circuit 9 for synthesis of a GPS band local frequency signal and a CDMA band local frequency signal, a digital modulation IC 10 for transmission, a CDMA band frequency-up mixer 11, a CDMA band output amplifier 12, a CDMA transmission band filter 13, and a CDMA band high-power amplifier 14. In addition, the tri-mode phone includes a diplexer 31, an antenna matching circuit 32, and an antenna 20 having two frequency band characteristics of GPS and CDMA. A separate antenna must be added to the tri-mode phone in order to enable the phone to perform a TV reception function. However, the addition of a separate antenna increases a size of the product and impairs its external appearance. Accordingly, there is a demand for a tri-mode phone capable of enabling a user to talk on the phone while watching TV without the addition of a separate antenna.